villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Encroaching Darkness: First Game
The first sensation Ateo suffered was a fall, slamming down onto hot sand, having the wind knocked out of him. He took a moment to regain his composure from his crumpled up position on the ground to realize what had happened. He sighed, knowing that Makoto, the child under Ides' possession, started an Ebony Game, an ancient style of fighting older than he was. He stood up to see where he was, but his eyes widened in horror at the reality of the situation, "No... I said I didn't want to be here..." Ateo stared at the remains of buildings, architecture that was once known as his home, all of it crumpled and broken under years of disuse and the destruction of the people that once lived there. "Why? I left this place ages ago, to forget about it and move on; why did you bring me back here?" Ateo yelled out at the open space of the desert. There was silence and but a warm wind blowing across the sands, the sun giving off a blistering heat like no other; something Ateo was completely used to and knew how to live in. He called forth Wadjet, and the snake appeared before him, in it's winged glory. "We're in an Ebony Game, I know we are; that place would not be standing behind me if we weren't... It's been lost to the sands of time, I know it has, I don't need some book or historical document to tell me so." He spoke to Wadjet as if speaking to a person, "And it appears it is only us, Wadjet. Do you know what to do that I do not?" He questioned the snake, who merely flicked its tongue out a few times and gave no audible response, to which Ateo sighed, "I didn't expect you to either, I was just hoping for something to be able to help me in this situation. I wonder if Philip and that other kid.. What's his name... Todd? Figure out something soon, they need to know they're stuck in an Ebony Game... Or this will spell a whole new set of troubles for them." Ateo walked toward his home, "What am I saying, I'm sure they'll figure out soon enough, the easy or the hard way..." Wadjet slowly followed directly behind its master. ---- There were slight chuckles of amusement within a cloudy grey realm, a giant tabletop stood, across each end was a chair and on one side sat Ides (Or in the case Ides appearing in Makoto's form). Nearby Todd and Philip awoke, hearing the chuckles of 'Makoto', who was looking down at the tabletop. "Oh dear Ateo, you feel a little bit sentimental?" 'Makoto' smirked, "Ah, you kids have awoken, wonderful." Todd cracked a few joints, groaning, "Well that could've gone better. Philip you OK?" He turned around and saw that Philip seemed to have hit a snag on the way over to the dimension, currently regenerating his arm and about 15% of his torso. Todd looked around the cloudy realm, "Huh, sure his cloudy here. Wonder what the weatherman has for us tomorrow." "Hahaha!!" 'Makoto' laughed, "Ah Todd, you seem to know how to simply lighten even dark ones' spirits; but no, now probably wouldn't be the best time to be joking. For right now, you've entered a rather interesting predicament, one I'm sure you and Philip will find worthy a task to set your mind to." Todd asked, "And what sort of task is that?" Philip kept his eyes on Ides, thinking of any and all possible tasks that he and Todd will be forced to do. "A mere game to play with me. Yes, a game. Now now, before we get ahead of ourselves, only one of you can play the master of your side. I'm already the master of the side I've chosen; and I have my game pieces. But to proceed forth, one of you must choose who will control the other side." Ides chuckled, "To aid you, I'll tell you what we're playing... It's a role-play game of sorts... The setting is ancient Egypt, 4000 years ago... That should give you a feel of which one of you will be game master." Philip and Todd huddled together to get a game plan. Todd suggested, "I think you should do it Phil, you're smarter than me, can create plan after plan, calculate scenario after scenario. With you in control, we'd be a force to be reckoned with." Philip shook his head and said, "No way. You're the more creative one." "Dude, you can turn yourself into a bunny or a freaking hawk in five seconds...admittedly you can't fly as the hawk but it still counts!" Philip responded, "Still, you possess the power to be this, game master as Ides puts it, which I guess would be something of the "player" and the other being like the piece on a board. That and you actually play video games, you've probably know every gaming trick in the book." Todd nodded by countered, "Yes, but I'm not a roleplayer..." "Neither am I. Besides, when you're on your missions, you have a very adaptable mind, you make plans and if something goes wrong you build on top of it." Todd sighed, "OK, fine. I'll tell Ides." The two broke from their little huddle, Todd walking up to Ides, "We've decided that Philip's the Game Master and I'll be the "piece" as it were." "Wait what?! We didn't agree to that!" "Too late I already said it!" Todd smirked mischievously. Ides smirked, "I'm sure..." He raised his arms, Todd was enveloped in dark energy and suddenly vanished; "And now that your friend will be having a fun time in Egypt, come take a seat Philip." Ides gestured to the seat that was open at the end of the table, "You have much to learn, but I'd say Todd chose correctly." Philip reluctantly sat down and asked, "So how do I play?" "Well, it's actually quite simple. There are your pieces, those of the grand palace, your chosen piece to uphold completely is the pharoah of course." Ides smirked, "And the only thing you require to do is to stop and defeat my pieces of the game. If you focus hard enough, you can transport a portion of yourself to the game to monitor the actions of those in the game." "I'm going to guess that Todd also serves as a piece, correct?" asked Philip. "Yes, my dear friend. Todd himself serves as his own piece and while he isn't a part of the history of 4000 years prior; he can in fact only affect few parts of the world. Those I'm sure he'll figure out when he has no interaction with any of the people of that time." Ides smiled wickedly, "Though there will be few he can actually speak to as well." Philip continued, "So the objective of the game is to basically conquer the opposite kingdom right? That would allow me to assume Todd has allies in the other pieces correct?" Philip looked down at the "field" getting a good look at the board. Philip noticed small red dots on a giant map of Egypt long ago, right near him, one small blue dot all the near way where Ides sat. "The opposite kingdom... You mean a small village that once held about one hundred people... The kingdom you speak of is a young twenty year old at the time; who hated the world for what happened to him." Ides chuckled. "Anyway," said Philip, a little impatiently, "What do we get if we win? I would assume you'd destroy the world or something if you win. What if Todd and I win?" "Well... Seeing as I'm sitting here is merely a small portion of my true self... You'll be freed from this realm, the two of you. Though if I win, you'll wander the Ebony Realm for eternity. Though I'm sure even if you do win, the portion of me on Earth will have gained a grand amount of souls by the time we're done here. Ah, it appears my piece knows what to do already..." Indeed, the blue dot representing Ides' side was already slowly moving toward Philip's side, "Not to worry, he doesn't get there until the night arrives." Philip looked down and ordered one of his pieces, "Intercept." He watched as his piece's red dot move towards the general area of Ides piece. "And tell me, what do you have in mind with these "souls" you're collecting?" "Oh you'll see..." Ides smirked when the red piece of Philip's vanished off the map after meeting up with Ides' blue dot, the map slowly became dark, "And now is when the game truly begins..." The map changed to reveal a room, one which Todd was in. Chapter 1 Todd had been thrown into the game itself, finding he was in a room filled with people, a man stood upon a throne of gold while other people spoke to him, lingering around. But all was cut short at that apparent moment when a loud explosion shook the entrance to the room. Robed in red stood a white haired boy of twenty, a scar running down the side of his face, though he spoke, Todd noticed it seemed to be in English, perhaps to make it all more understanding to those who didn't know the language of the time. "I hope I didn't interrupt a celebration, gentleman." Ateo smirked, his eyes gleaming red in fury. Todd then asked, surprised, "Wait, you're evil now? When did that happen?" Not really wanting to find out, Todd created a shield between Ateo and himself, and the people behind him, trying to stop the powerful man. "Move out of the way, you imbecile." Ateo easily brought forth a gust of dark wind, knocking Todd far back behind everyone else, "Now Pharaoh, if you'd please hand of the Sacred Secret Items." "Who are you to ask such a thing?" An advisor questioned. "I don't mean for free, I've come bearing gifts!" A sack cloth he produced dropped gold everywhere. "Those were stolen!" "That means little." Ateo sighed, "You see, I've always wanted them for what you foolish mortals did to my people ages before." "Your mockery is a disgrace to pharaoh, and you will be punished!" A tall man admonished, bringing out a golden staff, "Prepare to be tried!" "I think not!" From behind Ateo, Wadjet the snake formed, "Meet Wadjet everyone, Wadjet, meet dinner." Philip watched and told Todd, via telepathy, Todd reponded, Todd jumped back to his feet, sprinted for the spiritual cobra, and before shooting rapid fire bursts of plasma balls. Ateo grinned, as two different attacks came directly at Wadjet, one from an advisor to the pharaoh and one from Todd himself. The snake seemed to suck in both attack, but suddenly shined brightly as the snake seemed to disappate in the light attack from the advisor. "His soul has been cleansed." The advisor said. "Wondeful work, Pe." The pharoah congratulated. Ateo bowed his head, almost as if sad for a second, until a weak and meager voice came up, "Thank you master Pe, you saved my life; that horrible creature had controlled my mind; and now I'm finally free..." Philip sighed, transmitting to Todd, Todd nodded slightly before unleashing a gust of winds at Ateo shouting, "You're not fooling me!" Ateo was blasted back away, his eyes widening that his trick didn't work, "Freaking advisors, thinking their so smart." "That's enough thief! Stand down!" The pharaoh commanded. "Never you foolish moron." Ateo smiled, Wadjet formed again, forming a fiery energy in its mouth, another creature appeared suddenly, looking pure white but a snake as well, and stopped the attack. "I said stand down." the pharaoh repeated. "Another creature akin to Wadjet, I see. Perhaps I've underestimated this..." He jumped atop Wadjet and flew out the entrance, the pharaoh following instantly at the protest of his guards. Todd jumped up, taking flight, trying to catch up with Wadjet. "If memory serves right, the Egyptians think of the pharaoh as a god incarnated on Earth! I don't think they care to be called "foolish morons!" Or Mormons for that matter, though they don't exist yet..." Todd fired several ice bullets towards Ateo. Ateo turned to look at the ice coming straight for him, Wadjet turned his head, absorbing the ice, "Todd, just leave this, it isn't right for you to be in my time. And as for you pharoah, I've always wanted to destroy you right where you stand." Wadjet fired the ice magic back at pharoah, who countered with a fiery breath with his snake he exclaimed as Ra, who protected him. "Aw, even the ancient Egyptians get into beam wars!" Todd complained. snapped Philip mentally. Todd teleported above Ateo and tried to dropkick him off of Wadjet, muttering, "By the way Ateo, believe me, I'd rather be in bed right now." Todd's leg was grabbed before he could even try to hit Ateo, he turned his head to stare at Todd, he was swift in moving to grab Todd by the collar of his shirt, "Your life and soul lies in the balance of Ides' game and you crack jokes you blubbering imbecile?" Ateo snorted, "I'd think better." Todd smirked slightly, "Not really, jokes make light of dark situations. And as for being an imbecile...whenIcandothis!" As Todd shouted that last bit super quickly, he lit his hands on fire and tried to punch Ateo in his chest. That attack to was stopped by Ateo's hand, he didn't seem to care it was burning his palm, "It seems something is ablaze." Ateo smiled, throwing Todd straight at the pharaoh who was flying his winged serpent to blast Wadjet at that moment with an electrical shock from its tail. "Oh crap!" snapped Todd, teleporting right above Wadjet's head, not losing his momentum in an attempt to hinder the snakes' mission of killing the pharaoh. Ice and electricity collided, creating a large explosion, it was all so sudden. Ateo smiled, "Not enough pharoah." A stronger blast came through, hitting him directly, the pharoah fell, knocked out from the attack, and wadjet flew down, swallowing him whole, "Now I have all I need. How swift was that?" Ateo looked to Todd, "You have no idea how to fight in this age, an age that has been lost to history Todd." The white snake of the pharoah's, Ra, vanished. Philip lamented. Todd replied, giving an internal smile. He looked up at Wadjet and said, "I bet you can't freaking do it again!" He stretched out his arms and shouted, "Come oooon! Eat me! You overgrown milk snake!" Ateo stared down at Todd, "Wadjet... you remember that time long ago when I thought I met the world's biggest moron? Yeah, I revoke that time. I think he's been marked for it." "Come on then! If I'm the world's biggest moron let natural selection do its work! Go ahead and eat me!" "Ah, the scientific term Darkness spoke to me about a thousand years ago, you see... Wadjet isn't too keen on eating. So I'll have to say good-bye to you as I take the pharoah back to my home." Ateo sent an orb of darkness at Todd before flying off in a westward direction. Todd reacted by throwing a ball of light before trying to fly after Ateo and Wadjet in hopes of saving the pharaoh. "You're not going to lose me Ateo!" Todd snapped, trying to catch up with Ateo. Ateo turned as Wadjet flew, smirking all the while, "You shall fail like the original Pe did, Todd... He was persistent like you..." Many more shadow orbs were lobbed at Todd. Todd created a shield around him, calling back, "That my friend, is a fallacy! You assume that because I'm similar to Pe that I'm doomed to fail as well. Need to work on your rhetoric there!" Todd then fired several balls of light as a sort of ironic retaliation against Ateo. "You see, this is an ebony game child, something that few grasp the understanding of... and it is of the history of my time... Which is doomed to repeat itself... I will complete what must be done, just as I did 4000 years ago." Black energy repelled each light sphere back at Todd. suggested Philip. Todd nodded and vanished, avoiding the attacks sent back at him, hoping that nothing would interfere with his teleporting. Ateo turned around to look at Todd, "I know Philip is aiding you as well, there's no point in trying to deny that fact either." He stared at Todd, "The longer you hold me back, the more the dark one becomes angered." Todd stepped forward and replied, "And you can't deny that Ides is helping you. Besides, he can get as angry as he wants. I've dealt with worse. Killed an evil version of Enlil, who was basically all powerful with the Tablets of Me at his side. Anyway, I'll be taking the pharaoh back." Todd created a scimitar and tried to slice through Wadjet to get to the pharaoh. Ateo tackled Todd off Wadjet, allowing them both to plummet to the ground, "Wadjet, continue on your path, let no guard or person stand in your way!! As for you, I'll be distraction enough for now, just as Pe did with me long ago." Philip ordered. Todd tried to kick Ateo in the shins and even attempted to bite his arm to get him to let go so the Todd could teleport back to the snake. Ateo smiled, seemingly unaffected by each of these attacks on him, "You seem to forget that I've been with Ides for quite a while when I was younger, dealing with his punishments were far worse than a cute bite." Todd was slammed into the ground by Ateo, who now stood atop him, "Don't even bother trying to teleport, Wadjet is far from here now. Besides, my shadow magic should be filling your body soon enough, blocking out that pesky attack." Indeed, Ateo's foot glowed a sickly purple, which eased its way onto Todd. Todd began to crawl backwards, before remembering, 'I'm surrounded by sand...' He then tried to use what little bit of power he had to make the sand to harden around Ateo's foot to keep him still and from stepping on him. Ateo got knocked off, falling onto the sand nearby, he stood up, dusting himself off, "You know, you're playing the part perfectly, I'm quite astounded. This is the part where you escape and Wadjet kicks your ass when you get near him." Todd took that as his cue to chase after Wadjet. He tried to jump and fly only to land on his feet again. "Crap." So he started to run in Wadjet's direction, a plan forming in his mind. Todd said to Philip. Philip responded, "Let's try something new, I always wondered what it'd be like if I changed up a little history." Ateo smirked, a purple wall suddenly blocked Todd advancing, Ateo took a few steps closer, "So Pe... Todd... Whichever you prefer now..." Ateo smirked. Todd smirked in return, chuckling slightly, before laughing softly. "So...I can do it then..." "You can do little in the face of Ides the Shade." Ateo muttered, "It won't be too pleasing to know that you might either be at my feet or vice versa... But knowing that Pe got there in the past means you'll make it too... In due time..." Todd smirked, "You just said you can change history...which means so can I!" Using what little of his magic he can muster, he tried to forge a small knife. Ateo snickered before bursting into full psychotic laughter, "You're going to use that?! HAHAHAHAHA!! Oh my lungs!!" Ateo laughed at Todd. Todd charged and tried to plunge the knife into said organs. Ateo danced out of the way, laughing at Todd. "This is hilarious. That tiny knife to hurt me?! I should be ashamed of myself to even dodge." Ateo wiped a few tears rolling down his face, "Never mind, kid. Pe would've been far more intimdating." The shadow wall vansihed, Ateo ran by, leaving Todd in the dust, "See ya kid!!" He laughed. Todd, despite Ateo's magic, gave chase, trying to catch up with him, and trying to make the blade longer. Todd sighed, and tried to fire four ice bullets off of his fingertips, all aimed at none lethal areas. Ateo barely dodged the first three but the last one lodged itself into Ateo's leg, "Shit! Ugh..." He fell to the ground on all fours, he looked to Todd, "What the hell? Fucking ice?!" Todd stood over him, saying, "Don't like ice? Let's try fire." With that Todd tried to light him on fire by snapping his fingers, not even sure it'll work due to Ateo's magic. Ateo's eyes became a blazing red, and before Todd could do anything, he was grabbed by his neck and held aloft in the air by Ateo, "Fire sounds fine." He threw Todd back before turning and running once more getting much farther ahead even with that damage he took. Todd scrambled back to his feet and ran after him. He yelled at him, "You won't lose me that easily Ateo!" He then tried to see if his telekinesis still worked and tried to throw Ateo far behind him as to get a headstart to Wadjet. He found though that Ateo was able to keep himself grounded; but he also noted that a village was finally beginning to show up. Ateo stopped at the front of the village, too tired to continue for now, he turned to look at Todd, "Well? Mortal? Come here." Todd, panting went over to Ateo, saying, "Fine, but only because I want to, not because you told me...I know you'll think I'm just being stubborn but believe it or not...I'm not." When he was there though, Todd tried to sneak attack Ateo with a solid kick aimed to the groin. Ateo jumped back, a black swirling portal took him in, he was laughing all the while. "Don't even try Todd." His voice echoed throughout the village. Chapter 2 "Hm... Your friend appears to be incompetent Philip." Ides muttered. Philip smirked, "He's killed an extradimensional being that temporarily possessed limitless power, defeated legions of "demons" single-handedly, and he even went toe to toe with some incredibly powerful devil-figure I've never heard of." He then thought, 'If only the poor bastard got enough sleep. He's probably exhausted...' "He barely looks the sort... Not that I don't mind. You'd think a mortal like he would be a little more accomplished..." Ides muttered, "Back 4000 years ago, such a thing would be trivial in the life of a normal person, Ateo is definitely a figure of such dedication..." "Not like he had a choice in the matter." Philip snapped, "You and Darkness brainwashed the bastard into thinking that you could help him with the death of his family. And now look, 4000 years later and they're still dead and no vengeance reaped. And you greatly underestimate the World Walker. I admit, he's a bit of a jokester, cracking one liners, pun and the like. But if there is one thing I know about him, one thing his friends know about him, one thing that even his enemies will not deny!...It's that he never gives up, not until he has a damn good reason to! And guess what Ides, he won't quit until your taint on this world is gone and he will fight and kill Darkness if he must!" "You cannot kill an abstract." Ides stated, staring down at the game board, "Darkness cannot be destroyed, and I being of the darkness itself, cannot be killed. But Todd... the child knows very little... You think you know Ateo? You know nothing of him. Darkness and I raised the brat, and while Darkness was soft, I hardened the child into a tool of mass destruction." Philip laughed, "Yeah, and imagine what would happen if that "tool of mass destruction" were to turn against you! The fact that you see him as a tool and not a human being is definitely going to come back to haunt you! Ateo is a man! To paraphrase Charlie Chaplin, he has the love of humanity within his heart! He does not hate only the unloved hate, the unloved and the unnatural! That's you! You are that unnatural element! I don't know what you are, be you demon, god, or some sort of alien and I don't care! Your hold on that "tool of mass destruction" is loosening, slowly but surely! One day he will turn on you...and you would wish that it were me or Todd who did it." "What makes you think I want him on my side?" Ides laughed, "You should have seen when he was far younger, at ten when I would beat him senseless, and he'd cry for his parents... At sixteen when I deprived him of food for two weeks... When I would make him scream in agony as I broke his body day in an out... It hardened him... He's been on your side since I returned... I could read his heart... But who's to say that very tool can also become broken in a way that disabled the other side?" "You're implying that when Ateo does inevitably meltdown that he will harm us and not you? Now, I may not be very knowledgeable of comedy, but that is hilarious. Why would he turn against the few people that actually showed him any kindness. Again, Mr. Chaplin says, "More than machinery, we need humanity, more than cleverness, we kindness and gentleness, or else life will be violent." Philip glared down at the spirit, "You are an empath correct? You said you read Ateo's heart. Well, I know what is in Todd's heart. He's a gentle soul, kind, caring, willing to help, and refuses to stand for injustice! Which seems to be what you personify! The corruption of innocence in the persuit of injustice! At least Darkness has a reason to do what he did, to maintain cosmic balance! What is your excuse? The fact is that you see Ateo as a tool to detonate against your enemies, just means you underestimate the sheer hatred he has for you." "Then you don't know Ateo as much as you think you do. Perhaps you've seen that glint in his eye that returns every so often when he becomes enraged..." Ides muttered, "Darkness overtakes his heart because he is so easily subsceptible to it; he is bound by eternity to fight himself inside and outside; and yes, I am an empath. And you should feel how his emotions taste... Tears, almost every day in his presence I've tasted sweet tears of a mere child who cries for his family to return, his hunger for belonging is so strong... But in the end, he deems himself too unworthy, and so he puts up barriers to protect himself from outsiders. Think on that." "To protect himself from outsiders," Philip quoted, "This coming from someone who is for all intents and purposes the ultimate outsider. You're not even of our dimension! As for his tears, as for him "not belonging", that again due to your brainwashing. If similar events were to unfold to him and he were to come to this time without your abuse, your brainwashing, he could adapt and live in the modern world just fine, I assure you. The religions of the Ancients are resurfacing, rituals and gods, though I admit mummification is not really a thing anymore, but that was only for the wealthy and kings anyway." Philip looked at Todd's position on the board, "You do realize, even if we lose Todd and I won't quit. We will fight, we will break free of this realm. And whatever plans you have in mind we will stop it." Ides laughed which slowly became a maniacal cackle, "No... You cannot escape the Ebony Realm once a game is complete; not even I, it's creator can escape if I lost a game." He snickered, "That is what makes Ateo my ultimate tool. He cannot get close to anyone, because he's forgotten how; he's forgotten what love is like coming from another person. And you're right, if I were not around he'd adapt just fine; but that's not the case, now is it? No... He's been the perfect puppet, the perfect tool; and even if I am defeated, what I've inflicted upon him will leave a lasting impression for the rest of his life." Philip glared, "Well then Ides, if you're the puppetmaster, and Ateo the puppet, then Todd and I are the scissors to cut the strings...or the sword to cut your hand. And as you have just said that not even you can escape, that just gives me more resolve to beat you at your own game and Todd and I will make sure you're locked up in here forever. But with that said, as you managed to return to Earth after 4000 years I would assume there is indeed a way out. So I'd like to remind you of my previous statement of Todd and I breaking out of here." "Even if you defeat me here, I am merely a small portion of my complete self. In no way would the rest of me be sealed in my own dimension. When I sent you here, I gave a small portion, a piece of myself to to play this game; there is another me still on Earth, doing as planned." Ides smiled, "And I was stuck in the Realm of Darkness for 4000 years, much like Ateo was. So even if I do lose, it's not like the rest of myself can't handle it. Hahahahaha!!" Philip then sighed sarcastically, "Oh no! That just means when we get out of here Todd's going to kick your ass again when we get back." He grabbed the bridge of his nose, saying, "Your arrogance knows no limitations does it? Besides the rest of you will have to deal with the rest of the heroes of Earth, including another friend of mine that can control darkness energy and mysterious chains. So basically it's not just Todd and I fighting, it's the entirety of heroes of Earth." "Should I be afraid?" Ides chuckled. Philip shrugged, "I don't know, you tell me. There are heroes from all over the world, and once they catch a whiff of trouble they will all come from all over the globe to wherever you are. Imagine a few dozen heroes at the least, to literally all of them at the most if you're a big enough threat to the safety of the innocent and the universe at large. Possibly even the heroes from other universes if your threat is large enough. Just imagine for a second. Every single superhuman, mutant, "mystic", cyborg, robot, and artificial lifeform, some of them also being the envoys for their "gods" some being demigods, others heroic cambions or ascended "demons" from all space, all time, across different dimensions, countless timelines...all of their wrath come down upon you as if the gods themselves have smitten you down themselves. Even Darkness himself will laugh at your arrogance. Now tell me...should you be afraid?" "No." Ides answered, "I do not fear that which cannot happen. As pathetic as your attempts to somehow frazzle me have come; I do not fear. The Ebony Realm makes sure to keep certain problems at bay. It exists outside time and space; it can affect anything at any moment, for what is seen within is reflected upon reality itself. So don't give me useless information when they could possibly be eradicated as we speak." "Oh, and do you think your attempts to scare me will work? There are forces more powerful than you. Again, there are people who are purported demigods and those who fight in the name of those "gods", do you think that if you strike them down, kill them, imprison them or what have you that those "gods" will do nothing?" Philip retorted, lean slightly forward, "And if you were as fearless as you claim, you wouldn't need this dimension to hide yourself in, you'd just be out there, conquer worlds, devouring "souls", whatever the hell it is you do! But no! You hide here and manipulate others to do your dirty work for you! You know if Todd was here now, I think he'd call you a coward...and I'd have to agree." "You call me a coward, I who came back to finish what I could've completed thousands of years before had it not been for a few slight miscalculations? I've been reduced to nothing more than that of a spirit that can only possess weaker beings; no... Once I have my full power back, there will be little that can stop me." Philip smirked, "Except for all those "gods" and heroes I've mentioned earlier...oh and Todd himself, he'll put up a fight. Made it his job to fight anything that stands in the way of justice and free will and those that would abuse the sacred aspect of a living thing that sentien''t beings, including myself admittedly, call a soul. He's killed gods, have you forgotten that! You're just a random specter! A ghost!...never imagined myself ever saying that. Regardless, your task will remain uncompleted and do you know why? Because of Todd, because of people like Todd, those who will lay down their lives to defend the lives of the innocent, the one they love, be it in the name of Christ, Buddha, God, Krishna, or simply for the sake of Humanity, and for that reason you will never win, and even if you do on some off-chance, your victory will not last. These heroes inspire others, even if you were to kill every single last alien, robot, superhuman, "mystic", or what have you, more will stand up and fight! Nothing can stop you! Ha! Clearly something can stop you! Or else we wouldn't be having this conversation right now!" Ides stared at Philip as if he were a moron, before looking back down, "By the way, your mortal friend seems to be having trouble with Ateo." ---- Indeed, down below was an image of darkness surrounding the village of Ateo's, Todd appeared to be attacked by strange creatures of darkness as well as hooded spectres who rode black, red-eyed horses. Ateo's voice laughed mockingly at Todd, "Come now, Pe, try harder." Todd sighed, "You know Ateo, it just occured to me," he followed this up by shooting at two of the horses in the leg with ice bullets, "You hate this Ides guy right? Why not just help me out and go against his plan? I mean, I don't ''have to listen to Philip's ideas, so I can assume that you don't have to listen to Ides?" The horses were noted to be ghosts, as the attacks went right through. "No... I don't have to listen... But of course, you'd probably not like to go back home to your time, seeing the world differently if things don't go as they did so long ago?" "Good point," said Todd, cracking his knuckles, "But if we can change history here, then why not put an end to Ides plan before it even begins. You and I Ateo! Think what we can accomplish, Ides stuck in his dimension, you'd be free, free to live your life, free of the threat of being taken back into the darkness! You could be free." Todd then turned his attention to the ghosts around him before creating an omnidirectional field around him, hoping that it can at least harm them. "You could possibly cease to exist. Do not take the risk of such an idea." Ateo's voice rang out, the ghosts vanished right then, clearing the air, showing the decimated village in its sad state. Allowing Todd to search the place. Todd walked up to a nearby house, looking for the residence, still talking to Ateo, "Come on Ateo! Just think! If Ides wins, your life will get worse than it already is! I get that this is some weird time travel thing, but Philip just gave me the run down. He's screwing with our home right now! If we can stop him now, we can get out, imprison part of him here and kick his "other's" ass back in the real world!" "If we stop him now, history will possibly completely change, you cannot do this, for it will reflect. Just accept it for what it is..." Ateo stated, "Come now... Sister, if you please, bring him here." A strange purple orb appeared in the house, slowly floating out of it. Todd looked at the orb. "Or you could just, I don't know, appear before me? Wouldn't that be easier then sending your sister to send me to you?" "How else am I supposed to get you to come to me as Pe did? He could sense me long before and knew exactly where to go. Follow her." Ateo growled, the little purple orb floated toward building with a double door sitting in the middle of the village. Todd, having no choice, followed the orb to the middle of the village. "You know," Todd said, "I have a feeling Pe talked a bit like me, right? I mean we are reenacting history, I would assumed that he had some faith in you too." He reached for the handles of the double doors and begun to pull them open. The orb then faded. "Come down, I want to remember what it was like back then at that time..." Todd came down towards Ateo's voice. He sighed. 'Well,' Todd thought, 'Here goes something.' Wadjet floated behind Ateo who stood near some statue, which had many imprints of objects that once were within it; on the ground out cold was the pharoah, "Ah yes, just like yesterday I stood here above the pharoah's body, as he was no match for me, just as I thought Pe was no match for me." Ateo said, "Of course, it turned out I was wrong and lost the fight to him. It's not surprising how much you are both somewhat alike, save for major differences..." Todd came up with a plan, saying, "Let me guess. I'm suppose to ask you what the major differences are, where you'll then proceed to beat the living crap out of me...so I'm not going to ask. Instead I'll do this." With that Todd then tried to use his telekinesis to cause the statue Ateo was standing in front of to topple on top of him. "I don't give a care whether you want to know or not!" Ateo simply jumped out of the way, having Wadjet breathe fire at Todd while he applied shadow orbs to try to hit Todd if the fire didn't. Todd created a force field to block the fires, before using the flames as cover to teleport behind one of the other statues to avoid the attacks and hopefully get a sneak attack in. The smoke cleared after the flames disappated, "Hm... It appears he's vanished into thin air... Oh no, someone help!" Ateo turned right around, knocking statues one by one, out of the way, "It's not like I don't know where you are. In fact, Pe hid behind the last one, but who's to say I'm not lying to get you to hide where he really hid, eh kid?" Todd smirked, teleporting in front of the pharaoh, throwing a plasma ball at Ateo, before making an energy dome around him and the Pharaoh. Wadjet attacked the dome as Ateo got up, "What? Get away from him!! Fucking mortal, you're going to change everything!!" Ateo began to freak out, "Wadjet, helical shockwave, destroy that barrier!!" A strange wind like energy shot from the serpent's tail, hitting the shield with unimaginable brute force almost comparable to a god. The shield shattered, Todd shouting, "Ateo! Listen to me! Help me stop Ides! We can save the world! Tell me how to beat Ides! You said you can disobey him!" Todd fired lightning at Wadjet, "By telling me how to win, you don't have to disobey Ides and you can get revenge on the bastard!" He knew that he was in danger, and that if he lost, Ides would possess 1000 souls, and well beyond. "You cannot beat the game master you idiot." Ateo growled, "I started this 4000 years ago in the hopes of annihilating Egypt. Ides came to me, if you want to fight him so much, be my guest." Ateo raised his arm, getting a slash onto the unconscious Pharoah's arm, and took the blood that came out with a bit of magic, spreading atop a tablet nearby, "You want to destroy Ides, then do so. Do what Pe did 4000 ago." The tablet began to glow gold, becoming an otherwordly beauty never seen before, "You should take him and get out of the room while you have the chance, Todd." Todd picked up the pharaoh and sprinted out of the room, shouting, "Trust me, I intend to have a nice long chat with Ides when I get out. Win or lose!" Todd's resolve increased, ready to face Ides, not caring if it meant him being stuck in that Ebony World. 'Even if I do get stuck there...I will break out and fight him!' Chapter 3 The ground began to rumble, the sky became a sickly green; all was not well, that was for certain. Todd came out upon this, feeling the Earth begin to rumble and shake. This was certainly a seemingly 'end of the world' type deal. An explosion occured, and the tablet the was glowing gold shined as it floated up, Ateo stood atop of it; looking down at Todd and the pharoah, "Well, once again it appears I'm on top, and the pharoah is someone below me, even if he isn't real or alive!!" Ateo laughed, Wadjet appeared behind him, hissing in could what could possibly be happiness. Todd looked up, pointed to Wadjet, yelling, "You stay out of this!" while shooting a ball of fire towards Ateo himself. The attack was repelled as if it were nothing, but not by Ateo, but by the tablet, "Pharoah, when you awake, know fear! Cry to your gods and cling to Pe like the weak one you are!! The dark one comes, and he shall devour Egypt! AHAHAHAHAHA!!" Ateo glowed a sickly green, before he began to slowly disappear, sparkles of energy flew off him before he totally vanished. Wadjet took flight, seemingly flying far away before it vanished on the horizon. The ground and earth was silent before the tablet shattered, and another shape took form, revealing an enormously large figure of a green being, taller than any mountain on Earth. It's eyes were a scarlet red, it's humanoid body rippling strength, it had what appeared to be horns and a forced grin upon it's face due to missing facial features such as a nose and lips; but teeth bared. '"Centures and ages ago I created the Ebony Realm and resided there, biding my time and waiting for the moment to strike; and that time is now. Die mortals!" '''Ides growled out, creating a fiery orb larger than a airplane and lobbing it at Todd. "...shit." moaned Todd, teleporting, hoping to land a sneak attack from behind, by throwing his own fireball, about the size of a basketball. The giant monstrosity that was Ides barely turned to see where Todd had hit him, though not even taking a bit of damage, '"You and the pharoah shall die together!" '''He practically roared, but was stopped before he could create another fiery orb, a voice spoke out. "Ides, head to Egypt and destroy it, bring eternal darkness to the world!!" It was Ides' voice as well, though it obviously came from the game master himself. Ides turned to look to the palace far in the distance, ignoring Todd and slowly making his way to the centre of Egypt. ---- "Ah... Checkmate, dear Philip. My strongest piece is now upon your own in the game." Makoto smiled devilishly at Philip, "The almighty Ides is once more walking the Earth in his true form, at least in the game world." Category:TheSecret1070 Category:Dark